


Driving School

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Series: Ineffable Shibari [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aziraphale just wants Crowley to slow the heck down, Bondage, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Shibari, and he has an interesting way to do it apparently, just the ramblings of an ineffable bdsm expert, mention of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: Aziraphale devises a kinky game of chicken involving Shibari and oral in an effort to get Crowley to slow the heck down for once!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Shibari [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674700
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Driving School

**Author's Note:**

> So on the The Bond Zine server, I was trying to come up with a way to have Crowley tied to his Bentley since he loves it so much, and this sort of popped up in my head XD

“I still don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish here, angel,” Crowley says, watching with amusement as Aziraphale tightens the final knots to the gauntlet keeping his left arm fixed to the steering wheel. The right’s already done, as are (bizarrely enough) his feet - one tied to the clutch, the other to the gas.

Neither to the brake.

“I’ve already told you, my dear boy. I’m teaching you a lesson. I’ve had enough of you driving like every city street is your personal race track. It’s about time you learned a little self-control.” Aziraphale tucks the tails of the gauntlet to keep them out of the way, then grabs hold of the zip to his demon’s trousers and lowers it, using his other hand to carefully free his cock.

Crowley glances nervously around, wary of eyes watching, but he needn’t be. Aziraphale decided to conduct his little _lesson_ on a long stretch of smooth, flat road out in the middle of nowhere, so the likelihood that they’ll encounter any other motorists is slim to none. With Crowley tied securely to the steering, the engine running and the car in first, Aziraphale has them set to play the world’s kinkiest game of chicken.

“Now, we both know what you’re like when I take you in my mouth,” Aziraphale says with an unnecessary primness that would make Crowley tease him under any other circumstances. “Very little in the way of self-control there, either. So here’s what’s going to happen. You’ll concentrate on keeping the car going straight while I take my time with you …” Aziraphale licks his lips. Crowley swallows hard. “If you don’t keep your mind on the road and you slam on the gas …”

“... I’ll discorporate us both!”

“Worse than that.”

Crowley snorts. “What’s worse than that?” he asks, picturing himself plopping down into Hell with his trousers undone and his cock hanging out. As with all spontaneous discorporations, he’ll have to explain himself if he wants to get his body back.

That’s one incident report he’s not looking forward to filling out.

“I’ll stop.” Aziraphale grins a scheming, wicked grin, the gleam in his blue eyes telling Crowley that he has no intention of making this easy on him. But Crowley accepts his fate either way. He can already imagine those plump, pink lips wrapped around him, that pretty mouth sucking hard.

This may end up being his ruin, but he can’t wait to get started.


End file.
